Amulet Pretty Cure
Amulet Pretty Cure is the 2nd fanseries created by '''DreamNotePrincess. '''It's the predecessor to SweetHeart Pretty Cure, and its sucsesor is Believe Pretty Cure. This fanseries is based around DreamNotePrincess's best friend's original series, The Mark Side. The series theme is element types. Summery In Fantasy Paradise, the islands that inhabit there live on the dreams and fantasies of people. Then suddenly the Deco Sprites (sprites that are created by dreams and fantasies of people) escaped the paradise and the Island of Bad Dreams want them so people will no longer dream or fantasized good dreams, and one of the trusted fairies, Clyde joins the Island of Bad Dreams. His best friend Scott travels to Earth and find the five lost Pretty Cure. However, the book gets lost along with the Cure Bracelets. On Earth Frances Hunter is starting her day of school when the book falls on her. Now she, Ashley, Iris, and Lilly have to save their town from having the residents fantasies and dreams destroyed. Characters Pretty Cure Frances Hunter/Cure Fairy-A girl with a big imagination, a creative mind and a big heart. She loves to write stories using her imagination. She tends to get moody at times, but very kind and helpful. Her alter-ego is Cure Fairy, the wings of dreams and here theme color is pink. Ashley Moore/Cure Water- A rich girl who is best friends with Frances, Lilly and Iris. She met Frances 2 years prior to the series, and already have been close. Her alter-ego is Cure Water, the wings of beauty and her theme color is blue. Lillian "Lilly" Turner/Cure Grass- Lillian, or Lilly by her friends is a shy young girl who transferred days prior to the start of the series. Just like Frances, she's creative and tends to sketch on her spare time. Her alter-ego is cure Grass, the wings of sweetness and her theme color is green. Iris Talevera/Cure Electric- Frances's best friend since childhood. Her father is the cure's teacher. Iris is athletic, brave, and always protects her friends. Her alter-ego is Cure Electric, the wings of courage and her theme color is yellow. Fantasy Paradise Scott- Scott is a fox like fairy. He helps out the cures finding the Deco Sprites. He and Clyde were once best friends till Cylde went to the Island of Bad Dreams. Queen Somninum- The ruler of Fantasy Paradise. Deco Sprites- Little sprites that represents everyone's dreams, if bothered it can corrupt and turn into a monster called a Nymphlum. Island of Bad Dreams King Alec- The main antagonist of the series. Clyde- King Alec's fairy partner. He was once friends with Scott until he joined the Island of Bad Dreams. The Nightmare Five- A group of young boys who are evil male counterparts to the Pretty Cure. Nymphlums- Are the monster's of the day. They are corrupted Deco Sprites. Items Cure Bracelets- The Pretty Cure transformation item of the series. They store the Deco Sprites when they are purified. Luminary Baton- The weapon of the series. Locations Yoku Town- The town the Pretty Cure lives in Silver Academy- The school the cures attend. Fantasy Paradice- Scott and Clyde's home world. Isle of Bad Dreams- King Alec and now Clyde's world. Trivia This series went through a lot of changes before its release. * For example the series was going to be released after Sweetheart Pretty Cure (Its original platform) have a card motif and feature DreamNote and her friends. It was then changed to element types when Doki Doki Pretty Cure was announced. Amulet Pretty Cure was going to be the third installment of the series rather than the second, but the 2nd Pretty Cure fan series, Beach Paradise Pretty Cure wasn't set up/completed yet. * It was also supposed to come out late 2016 or early 2017. This is the first Pretty Cure fan-series written by DreamNote to have both English and Japanese voice actors. * Its also the first fan-series where two cures share the same actress. Category:Fanseries Category:Ongoing Series